Sé que en la mañana tengo que dejarte ir
by Kmich
Summary: El helicóptero en el que iban Leon y Helena fue derribado llegando a las instalaciones de la BSAA,Leon es gravemente herido y los doctores no creen que sobreviva...
1. Chapter 1

******Los personajes no me pertenecen son de CAPCOM. Únicamente la trama es de mi propiedad.**

**_-Leon… ¿La amas? –_** Pregunto su compañera al mando del helicóptero

Hubo un momento de silencio, se volteo con brevedad para ver a su compañero que no prestaba atención a la anterior pregunta.

**_-¿Leon?-_**

**_-Ah, disculpa.. ¿Qué decías?- _**

**_- ¿La amas?-_**

**_- Vamos helena, no es momento para hablar de mis sentimiento ¿o sí?-_**

**_-Es solo una pregunta… Pude ver como la mirabas, no soy estúpida – _**

**_-Como miraría a cualquier mujer-_** objeto con seriedad

**_-Ese es el punto…Para ti ella no es cualquier mujer, Cuando Chris te dijo que estaba muerta toda vida en tu rostro se desvaneció, temía porque… -_** Fue interrumpida por el rubio que observo nuevamente a la ventana cerrando por un instante los ojos.

**_-Si… La amo, ella es todo lo que tengo… Y no veo una vida sin ella, si de verdad hubiera muerto… Yo no estaría aquí, eso puedes tenerlo por seguro, prefiero morir antes que estar sin ella… ¿Contenta? -_** Contesto con una voz triste y algo rota.

**_- Entonces ¿Por qué la dejaste ir? – _**Helena se encontraba confundida, si la amaba porque la dejo ir.

EL ojiazul ladeo la cabeza mientras una sonrisa breve se formaba en su rostro **_– Es gracioso, pero sabía que preguntarías eso… - _**

**_-Y sin embargo no has respondido a mi pregunta–_** Burlo con su atención en el espacio aéreo.

**_- Oye ¿enserio vamos a tocar este tema? – _**

**_-Lo siento…Veo que te incomoda – _**

El resto del camino los dos se quedaron en silencio, de verdad que ese tema lo incomodaba y su actitud lo demostraba.

Ya estaban llegando a las instalaciones de la BSAA,un puñado de agentes esperaban en el helipuerto, Helena se fijo al igual que el rubio y empezó a decender,cuando estaban a escasos metros.

**_-HELENA!-_** Grito el ojiazul llamando la atención de la castaña que se percato del objeto que se aproximaba, sin embargo el impacto no se hizo esperar.

El helicóptero giraba sin rumbo alguno, Helena trato lo mas que pudo de estabilizarlo pero era imposible, la nave descendió con rapidez instintivamente los dos se sujetaron esperando el impacto en el suelo y rogando que no se fueran al vacío. El helicóptero impacto en el helipuerto deslizándose, haciendo un chillido producto del metal al resbalar por el suelo, la nave se detuvo justo en el borde, helena podía dar gracias a dios que todavía podía sentir su cuerpo, su respiración estaba acelerada y su corazón palpitaba con rapidez, Dirigió su mirada al rubio y su corazón se detuvo, una barra de metal lo había atravesado por un costado.

**_-OH DIOS MIO ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO – _**

La cabeza le daba vueltas y un pequeño dolor en el brazo la molestaba pero en ese momento no tenia cabeza para pensar en otra que en lo que estaba viendo, con pasos pequeños y cuidando no hacer contra peso para que no se cayera la nave se acerco, tomo su pulso era débil y su respiración era muy lenta, intento moverlo pero ella sabía que no podría sola para su suerte los agentes en el helipuerto corrieron a auxiliarlos.

Todo paso tan rápido, sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba en el hospital junto con el agente que llevaban en una camilla con rapidez a la sala de emergencia, ella se quedo observando la camilla hasta que esta desapareció tras una puerta, Luego unos doctores se le acercaron.

**_-Venga para que atendamos esas heridas –_** Indicaron mirando los rasguños y el fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

**_-Estoy bien, no es nada-_**

**_-No seas terca…Anda a que te revisen yo estaré pendiente de leon –_** Reconoció la voz en el acto.

**_-Hunnigan…., lo siento – _**

**_-Vamos helena no fue tu culpa, anda deja de mortificarte-_** Con algo de fastidio y sin más remedio se fue con los doctores.

Habían pasado 6horas y los doctores aun no daban información alguna del estado de Leon,Helena caminaba impaciente de un lado a otro en la sala de espera mientras pensaba en todo lo que hace no más de unas horas había ocurrido, pero pensar en eso no ayudaría en nada en la situación en la que se encontraba ahora, esperando noticias de un hombre que tan solo conocía desde hace poco pero que había arriesgado su inocencia por demostrar la de ella, por fin salía uno de los doctores inmediatamente Helena y hunnigan se acercaron.

**_-¿Cómo esta? –_**

**_-Logramos estabilizarlo –_** Respondió en medico frotándose la frente con un poco de desilusión en sus ojos.

**_- ¿Y? – _**

**_-Lamento decirles esto..Pero aunque lo estabilizamos la vara que atravesó su costado fracturo sus costillas y perforo uno de sus pulmones, logramos hacer que respirara pero su estado es delicado… Las posibilidades de vida son.. Nulas-_**

Lagrimas empezaban a deslizar por la mejilla de ambas mujeres, Leon moriría y ellas no podrían hacer nada para evitarlo.

**_-Lo siento…- _**

**_-¿Por cuánto tiempo podrán mantenerlo estable?-_** Pregunto la experta en telecomunicaciones Ingrit Hunnigan.

**_-No podría decirle con exactitud, pueden ser días, semanas o solo algunas horas…-_**

**_-Gracias…-_** Dijo con tristeza la agente harper mientras se frotaba los brazos.

A lo que el doctor se dio la vuelta ingrit abrazo a helena y rompió en llanto, Desde que hunnigan lo conoció en aquella misión de España, llego a hacerse muy cercana a él, al punto de pedirle que fuera él quien la llevara al altar ya que sus padre había fallecido no hace más de 2años, el simplemente era un gran hombre y su único amigo cercano, era como su hermano ese que nunca tuvo aunque un poco pervertido a veces, helena le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y luego que se separaron .

**_-Hunnigan… ¿Sabes quién es Ada?-_** Era claro que lo sabía, mas de una noche había conseguido a león llorando y bebiendo por esa mujer.

**_-Si…-_**

**_-¿Puedes localizarla? – _**

**_-Helena…-_** Antes de que siguiera la castaña la interrumpió con un semblante serio.

**_-¿Puedes? –_** Insistio obteniendo como respuesta una afirmación con la cabeza por parte de hunnigan.

Mientras hunnigan trabajaba desde su portátil ,harper se encontraba sumergida en un recuerdo en particular , en alguna conversación telefónica que el presidente tuvo con leon, este le pidió que hiciera su vida con otra mujer, que no podía seguir jugando al gato y al ratón, pero para ese entonces Helena no entendía solo que Leon se había enamorado tal vez de la mujer equivocada, pero después de ver como se miraban y como se salvaban el culo mutuamente entendió que Ada wong lo era todo en la vida de aquel hombre que ahora se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

Hunnigan se acerco sacándola de su pensamiento **_– Toma! -_** Dijo al tiempo que le extendía la mano con un número sin titubear lo agarro y sin decir nada se levanto caminando hasta perderse de la vista de la de lentes.

El teléfono repicaba una y otra vez sin ser atendido, situación que empezaba a incomodarle a la castaña.

**_-Maldita sea, Ada contesta-_** Se dijo para sí misma al tiempo que volvía a marcar.

Ada estaba por llegar al aeropuerto para dirigirse a su nueva misión, necesitaba olvidar por un momento todo lo sucedido, pero no podía, ese maldito de Simmons había jugado a ser dios e incluso intento matar al único amor en su vida Leon Scott Kennedy, ese psicópata no había soportado que la gran espía lo rechazara en varias ocasiones, su teléfono empezaba a sonar insistentemente pero al no reconocer el numero solo rechazaba la llamada sin darle importancia alguna, hasta que tanto fue el fastidio que se decidió a atender.

**_-Wong!-_** Contesto fastidiada

**_-A que por fin contestas – _**

**_-¿Quién Habla?-_**

**_-Tan solo han pasado unas horas y ya no lo recuerdas –_**

**_-¿Harper?-_**

**_-Veo que estaba equivocada –_** Objeto con un poco de seriedad

**_-¿Que quieres? –_** Resoplo una ada wong irritada

**_-Leon te necesita –_** Dijo con un tono de voz quebrado y tartamudeando en el proceso.

**_-Ja, no me hagas reir, el sabe cuidarse solo – _**

**_-Ya no sabe hacerlo…. Ada …-_**La espía en estos momentos estaba realmente confundida, que estaba insinuando .

**_-¿Qué quieres decir? – _**

**_-Leon….. Se está muriendo-_** Dijo mientras sollozos empezaban a escucharse.

**_-No juegues conmigo, el estaba bastante bien cuando lo vi…-_** En ese momento el corazón de la pelinegro se paralizo solo al escuchar "Muriendo", era algo que simplemente no podía suceder, aunque sabía que algún día podía pasar, que algún día esa gran habilidad de supervivencia lo traicionaría al igual que todo el tiempo lo hacia ella.

**_-Un Helicóptero nos derribo llegando a la base…. – _**

Sin creer lo que estaba escuchando se sentó en el primer banco que visualizo lejos de la gente, necesitaba tranquilizar el sentimiento de miedo y tristeza que la invadía, el silencio al otro lado era matador.

**_-¿Harper?, ¿sigues allí?-_**

**_-Si…Escucha, una vara fracturo sus costillas y perforo uno de sus pulmones…Lograron estabilizarlo, pero no podrán mantenerlo así por mucho tiempo… los doctores no creen que logre salir con vida…. – _**

Ada se quedo en absoluto silencio y sin permiso alguno lagrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, en ese momento lo que le estaba sucediendo "Llanto", la última vez que había llorado fue después de Raccon City hace 15años, cuando lo conoció, cuando se enamoro de aquel hombre que sin conocerla arriesgo su vida para salvarla, ese hombre que cambio su vida, que en tan solo en algunas horas logro cautivar su frio y cruel corazón, ella era una espía sin escrúpulo, sin sentimientos de culpa, una de las mejores, era capaz de acostarse con cualquiera con tal de cumplir sus objetivos sin sentir ningún tipo de sentimiento que no fuera el placer o asco, pero con Leon Scott Kennedy cada caricia, cada palabra, cada beso, la hacía sentir viva, la hacía sentir querida y amada, era el único hombre al cual le había profesado su amor, al que le había dicho " Te amo", al mismo que traicionaba, con el que jugaba al gato y al ratón, ese mismo que le había ofrecido una vida distinta una "Familia", oferta que estaba decidida a tomar antes de que ocurriera todo aquel caos, sin embargo las circunstancias no permitieron que se lo dijera y ahora, ¿El ya no estaría?.

**_-Ada … ¿estás bien? –_** Pregunto al escuchar que la espía empezaba a sollozar.

**_- ¿Dónde lo tienen?-_**

**_-Hospital Central Channa, en…..-_** No termino de decirlo cuando escucho el sonido de tono desde el otro lado.

Sabía perfectamente donde quedaba ese hospital, estaba muy cerca de las instalaciones de la BSAA, cosa que complicaba un poco su visita, pero esta vez le importaba una mierda si la atrapaban siempre y cuando pudiera verlo así fuera lo último que hiciera.

Los tacones resonaban firmes al final de pasillo , hasta llegar a la sala de espera, donde busco con la mirada a la castaña que había estado con leon en todo aquel desastre, estaba recostada del brazo del sofá, se veía agotada, para su suerte en ese momento solo se encontraban ellas dos, se acerco un poco más.

**_-¿Harper?-_** Llamo poniendo su mano en la espalda de la agente gubernamental, haciendo que esta respondiera ante el tacto alzando la cara.

**_-¿Ada?-_**

**_-¿Dónde lo está?-_** Pregunto secamente, Helena podía ver en su rostro y en sus ojos rojos que había estado llorando por lo menos desde que se entero hasta llegar.

**_-Todavía en cuidados intensivos- _**

Sin más Ada emprendió su camino hacia donde lo tenían, al llegar caminando por el pasillo puedo verlo a través del cristal, con un poco de tristeza entro a aquella habitación que solo provocaba que su corazón se retorciera tan solo de pensar en perderlo, se acerco hasta tomar su mano y con la otra quitar un mechón rubio de su rostro.

**_-Estoy aquí guapo –_** Dijo con una media sonrisa observándolo

Empezó a acariciar su mejilla **_- No puedes dejarme….-_** Lagrimas resbalaban sin su permiso.

**_-Eres un idiota… ¿Como intentas irte sin mí? –_**

Se acerco a su oído **_– Si quiero una familia Kennedy –_** susurro para luego besar con ternura su labios, el rubio apretó la mano que sostenía la suya indicándole a la espía que había escuchado, de inmediato se separo un poco para verlo a la cara, allí estaban de nuevo sus hermosos y ahora cansados ojos azules, el sonrió un poco.

**_-Hola bella durmiente…-_** Burlo la pelinegro mientras el color volvía a su rostro.

El alzo con la poca fuerza que tenía su brazo para sostener un costado del rosto de la espía, ella puso su mano encima de la que ahora estaba en su rosto aferrándose a ese esto de ternura que le ofrecía el ojiazul, cerro los ojos por un momento y rompió en llanto y sin más lo abrazo con cuidado aun llorando, con la mano libre del rubio se quito la máscara que le daba oxigeno para poder hablar un poco.

**_-e…h Es..toy,aquí –_** Tosió un poco al tiempo que ella se separaba un poco.

**_-Lo se… mira como me pones –_** Dijo al tiempo que el con la yema de los dedos quitaba algunas lagrimas de su rostro.

**_-A..da… Vamos… eh salido de pe..ores-_**

**_-¿ Y si esta vez es distinto?-_** Objeto acariciando un costado del rostro del ojiazul.

**_-Ten..dras que apren…der a vivir con ello –_** Respondió mientras volvía a toser ahora un poco más fuerte, la pelinegro agarro la mascarilla y volvió a colocársela al rubio .

**_-No quiero aprender a hacerlo..Sin ti simplemente es absurdo intentar continuar con mi vida- _**

El ojiazul sujeto su brazo con fuerza al tiempo que sentía una puntada terrible en su costado, gruño por el dolor soltándola en el acto, ella se acerco y sujeto su mano con fuerza mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

**_-No te atrevas,leon.. no ahora - _**

Ambos sabían que talvez esta sería la última vez en la que se verían, sabían que esta vez no podrían salir juntos como siempre, que esta vez esa capacidad de supervivencia de aquel hombre de cabellera dorada no lo acompañaría, que al amanecer, al anochecer, al cabo de unas pocas horas, semanas o meses ella tendría que dejarlo ir y sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Leon se quito la mascarilla nuevamente al sentir que su respiración a pesar de estar asistida empezaba a dificultarse y el dolor a aumentar.

**_-O..ye… Te..A..mo Ada…Per..do….. –_** Antes de terminar lo que iba a decir el aparato que controlaba sus signos vitales anunciaba que ya no había latido alguno, que su corazón se había detenido.

Ada se aferro a el al tiempo que lo movía deseperada **_ - MALDITA SEA LEON NO ME HAGAS ESTO-_** Decía entre llanto.

Los doctores entraron al cabo de unos segundos obligándola a salir al tiempo que lo asistían.

**_-RAPIDO EL DESFIBRILADOR- _**

Con rapidez empezaron a colocar los respectivos cables para inicial la reanimación cardíaca, la pelinegro se encontraba con las manos en el rostro mirando con dolor aquella escena, lagrimas resbalaban por su mejilla.

**_-DESPEJEN-_**

**_-suban la carga a 200-_**

**_-DESPEJEN-_**

**_-Suban la carga a 250-_**

**_-DESPEJEN-_**

El cuerpo se levantaba violentamente con cada descarga sin reacción alguna, la ojicafe no podía creer que de verdad esto le estaba pasando, que el ya no estaría con ella, siempre le había aterrado perderle y ahora su mayor temor estaba presente.

**_-300-_**

**_-DESPEJEN-_**

El cuerpo volvió a agitarse violentamente, pero por desgracia, no reaccionaba, los doctores se quedaron un momento en silencio uno brevemente giro a ver a la mujer que lloraba al otro lado del cristal y ladeo la cabeza en forma de no, ella entro desesperada, desconsolada e indignada acercándose al rubio cuya luz en sus ojos se había esfumado.

**_-No..No.. Leon porfavor…-_**Empezó a golpear su pecho varias veces con el puño cerrado.

**_-DIJISTE QUE JAMAS ME DEJARIAS… PORFAVOR, NO ME HAGAS ESTO…YO…YO TE AMO, TE NECESITO A MI LADO-_**

Los doctores le sostuvieron los brazos y ella bruscamente los alejo y luego volvió a golpear su pecho, en ese instante el cuerpo ya sin aliento empezó a reaccionar al momento que todos los recuerdos lo llamaban a quedarse,_ Un beso en aquella ciudad del olvido, un re-encuentro que traía un sabor amargo de alegría y angustia, su primera noche juntos en aquel hotel de estados unidos, sus misteriosas salidas que terminaban entre sabanas y una carta al salir el sol, el encuentro en Tall Oask y China después de haber discutido meses atrás y Ese besos que sello y anuncio el amor que ambos sentían._

_-Yo solo soy una mujer..Que se ha enamorado de ti..Nada amas…- Ese beso, ese instante, esa declaración marco su vida y lo hacía regresar a la realidad a ella.._

La Historia es breve y consta de dos partes.

De antemano Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de Leer ,espero que sea de su agrado..


	2. Capítulo 2

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de CAPCOM. Únicamente la trama es de mi propiedad._**

* * *

**_PARTE FINAL _**

**_Ese Instante_**

Desde el instante en que lo conocí supe que cambiarían muchas cosa en mi vida, empezando por el sentimiento que me había obligado a reprimir hace tanto tiempo _"Amor",_ sólo bastó un simple gestos, una sonrisa, una caricia para hacerme sentir protegida, para hacerme necesitar de él, me negué a aceptar durante un tiempo que sin duda me había enamorado de aquel policía novato, intente olvidarlo, alejarme de él , pero el destino estaba empeñado en unirnos, aun con mis traiciones, mis juegos y mis mentiras el seguía allí detrás de mi persiguendomé , pidiendo que me quedará, pero simplemente yo no soy la mujer correcta, yo no soy lo que él se merece... Una noche me permití amanecer á su lado y valla que se sintió fenomenal despertar y verlo dormir tan plácidamente, sus facciones demostraban claramente el sufrimiento, la dura vida que había escogido, el amor que sin duda le causaba dolor, pero aun así, a el no parecía importarle sufrir mientras estuviera conmigo ¿Por qué?.. A veces es demasiado tarde para un té amo y demasiado pronto para una despedida, jamás pensé que este juego lo terminaría perdiendo, cuando por fin decidí tomar enserio mi felicidad, el destino decidió negármela, lo peor de todo no fue perderlo a él, fue perderme a mi...

León había pasado una semana con dolores. Insoportables, estaba sufriendo más de lo que cualquier ser humano podría soportar, lo único que lo aferraba a seguir luchando, era yo. El no quería irse, quería estar a mi lado, pero ambos sabíamos que eso no sucedería y que al amanecer yo tendría que dejarlo ir.

El cielo anunciaba una fuerte lluvia, dentro todo estaba igual, las misma situación, los mismos rostros y. El aire frío, triste..

Entre a la habitación donde se encontraba el hombre de mi vida, los signos en el monitor no eran muy alimentadoras, en la cama se retorcía del dolor, la respiración cada vez era más difícil, después de haber vuelto de aquella agonía, cuando creí perderlo y Rogué porque se quedará, todo se tornó difícil y angustiante, los doctores habían recomendado desconectarlo, pero yo me opuse y ahora no podía digerir que lo dejaría ir, que lo libraría de tanto sufrimiento, me acerqué y acaricie su rostro por lo que sería la última vez.

**_-Tal vez tome las decisiones correctas demasiado tarde-_**Tome su mano y la apreté, el apretó correspondiendo y sin permiso se quitó la mascarrilla sin importarle que eso podría ser lo último que haría.

**_-A..da, - _**

**_-No puedo, maldita sea – _**

**_-He..y .. L..o intenta..mos... –_**

**_-León Te amo- _**

**_-Y..o tambi..én t..e a..mo, - _**Enseguida lagrimas empezaron a deslizarse por la mejilla de la ojicafe,el como pudo le quito con la yema de los dedos las lagrimas que caían descontroladamente.

**_-León...- _**

**_-Qu…iero q..ue se..as t..ú quien l..o haga..-_** Dijo entrecortadamente el rubio.

**_-Por fa..vor Ada..-_** Afirmo con la cabeza al tiempo que se levantaba sin creer que ya lo haría.

Ada salió de la habitación y buscó a uno de los doctores encargados del caso de león, helena pudo ver cómo la pelinegro al cabo de unos segundos empezaba a sollozar aun con su semblante serio para luego perderse al final del pasillo en dirección a la habitación donde lo tenían!...

Se acerco nuevamente al ojiazul con lágrimas en los ojos, le quitó la mascarilla y acarició su mejilla tiernamente, el sonrió ante el gesto, ella se acerco, le dio un beso en la frente.

**_-Perdóname...-_**

-Ada...-

**_-Déjame ir contigo-_** Pidió la espía en voz baja y deprimente.

**_-Vivirás, eso harás...-_** Le ordeno el ojiazul

La pelinegro le hizo una seña al doctor y este se acerco a el aparato que lo mantenía vivo, sin más besos sus labios mientras en una leve separación susurro.

**_-Como me pides que viva…Si mí única razón de despertar, de sonreír, de vivir eres tú-_**

En ese momento el la sujeto con la poca fuerza que le quedaba por el brazo **_– Lo… Ha..ras ma..ripo..sa –_**

**_-Tengo miedo, de no poder hacerlo sin ti –_**

**_ cuan..do tan sentí..mental –_**

**_-Callate- _**

Besos nuevamente sus labios y lo abrazo, en ese instante lo desconectaron, en tan solo segundos, el hombre que amaba dejo caer sus brazos al tiempo que el aparato sonaba indicando que había dejado de respirar de latir su corazón, Ada se quedo en su pecho por lo que parecieron horas, ya no sentía su calor, tampoco el latir de su corazón, se maldijo por esta vez haberlo dejado ir, por no ir tras él en vez de esperar a que el corriera nuevamente tras suyo, tantas cosas que no tuvo la oportunidad de decirle, tanto que quiso expresarle, tanto que quiso amarlo aun más de lo que ya lo hacía, y simplemente el ya no estaba, ya no estaría, la idea de acostumbrarse a su ausencia la mataba cada segundo mas..

Debido a que Ada aun estaba bajo investigación y aun seguía siendo buscada por la BSAA, no podía presentarse a su entierro sin embargo se quedo observando a lo lejos hasta el momento en que bajaron la ataúd, Ella se dio la vuelta con lágrimas en los ojos y se dirigió al apartamento que le pertenecía al rubio, recorando viejos tiempo entro por la ventana, Se percato que todo estaba tal cual la última vez que lo vio, esa última vez que discutieron, esa

Ves que leon le propuso una vida mejor a Ada, algo distinto, un nuevo comienzo.. Agarro una de las camisas del armario del ojizul, aun tenía su aroma, se sentó en la cama con la camisa en mano, al desviar la mirada pudo ver la fotografía en su mesa de noche, la única foto de ellos dos juntos, sonrió al recordar como leon lucho porque se dejara tomar la foto en incluso la espía sale haciendo una mueca, al lado estaba un pequeño cuaderno con un título que llamaba su atención **_"Escarlata"_**.. A penas lo abrió una hoja doblada cayó en el suelo, de inmediato puso el libro nuevamente en la mesa y la recogió, no se imagino lo que en ella había hasta que empezó a leer.

**_Ada…_**

**_Anoche después de tanto tiempo te volví a recordar, mencione tu nombre y fue suficiente para que te presentaras en mis sueños, no sé que pudo ser este sentimiento tan hermoso que dentro de mi supiste despertar en aquel entonces y que ahora después de mucho reaparezca de la nada como una brisa sin fuerza haciendo presencia, queriendo pasar desapercibida, pero la fragancia de las corrientes que trae son tan fuertes que es imposible no cerrar los ojos y recordar aquel momento en el que te conocí eras y sigues siendo tan hermosa ,entre un van y ven creció nuestro amor, que ahora es inquebrantable ._**

**_Que pudo pasar amor mío para que esto fuera tan complicado, quien conspiro contra este amor puro que crecía día con día, a quien podría echarle la culpa, a quien sino solo a nuestra cobardía de no saber luchar por lo que era nuestro. Me da miedo correr tras de ti y darme cuenta que no eres real, me da miedo intentar amarte más de lo que ya te amo, me da miedo perderte y saber que no pude hacer más por hacerte feliz ,sabes lo que más me aterra…morir sin haber intentado hacer una vida contigo ,con quien compartirías tus penas y alegrías, a quien harás cómplice de tus deseos, sé que es egoísta pero no imagino a mas nadie a tu lado que no sea yo ,estoy pensando en ti y quisiera pensar que aun me amas de verdad que aun lo haces, que aun me extrañas, que me llamas, desearía que esta carta de amor llegara a ti, quisiera volver a decirte te amo ,volver a tenerte en mi cama, entre mis brazos._**

**_Esto me duele y mejor será rogar para poderte olvidarte, pero te amo sin reservas y solo me queda esperar sentado, solo frente a un horizonte en donde la luz de tus ojos no me alumbraran, el tiempo será mi mejor amigo o mi peor pesadilla pero me enseñara a vivir, me enseñara a vivir con la esperanza de que algún día estaremos juntos._**

**_ Si llego a morir lejos de ti, quiero que me prometas que vivirás amor mío, quiero que me prometas que seguirás tu camino, que lucharas por tu felicidad y dejaras la vida solitaria en la cual te has encerrado…Solo así se que me iré en paz, imaginando que desde otro mundo podre verte sonreír como solo lo hacías conmigo, eh estado a punto de morir en varias ocasiones y el simple hecho de ir tras de ti siempre me mantenía cuerdo entre el allá y el acá, me jure protegerte hasta mi último aliento, me jure no irme sin antes decirte lo feliz que tu presencia en mi vida me hizo… Te amo Ada.. Que no se te olvide…_**

**_Leon Scott Kennedy_**

**_20-Abril-2013_**

Lagrimas rodaban nuevamente por sus rostro al tiempo que se aferraba a esa camisa que hace un momento había sacado del closet del rubio, el sabia que en algún momento no podría burlar a la muerte, más de lo que ya lo había hecho, sabía que talvez ese nuevo trabajo seria más complicado y suicida que el anterior, ¿Pero porque jamás le dio esa carta?, ¿Por qué solo la guardo?, es algo que ya no conseguiría responder pero lamentarse no lo regresaría…

A veces no escogemos con quien terminaremos nuestras vidas, pero si con quien la compartiremos, A veces no tenemos el tiempo suficiente para expresar nuestro amor, pero si para darlo, a veces solo depende de nosotros de nuestras desiciones,para darnos cuenta que tuvimos suficiente y que la felicidad siempre nos acompaño, pero nosotros a veces no queremos dejar que nos acompañe.

A veces el tiempo, la distancia y el pensamiento suelen hacernos caer en que la vida no es mala, jamás ni nunca lo ha sido, nosotros hacemos que parezca mala cuando no lo es, nosotros nos limitamos tanto a ver mas allá que cuando por fin queremos volar, A veces, Solo a veces es demasiado tarde y hay decisiones que una vez que se toman cambian el curso de muchas cosas..Como nuestras vidas…


End file.
